typemoonfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Unlimited Blade Works
est un des [[Noble Phantasme|'Nobles Phantasmes']] d'EMIYA et un Reality Marble aussi utilisé par Emiya Shirou. Bien que EMIYA n'aie pas de vrai Noble Phantasme qui crystallize l'existance du héros comme les épée sacrée ou autres, cela reste un symbole représentant l'Esprit Héroïque EMIYA. C'est une thaumaturgie de haute classe incarnant son monde interne en l'imprimant sur le monde réel en tant que champ désertique borné. S'y trouvent, toutes les épées qu'EMIYA a récupéré dans sa vie et y a ajouté. Afin d'invoquer cette technique, son utilisateur utilise une certaine incantation ressemblant à un poème variant par rapport aux événements qu'il a vécu dans toute sa vie. La reflection de l'Unlimited Blade Works dépend du statut mental de son utilisateur. La version de Shirou possède une ciel vaste, oranger et lumineux pendant que celle d'Archer en possède un ciel sombre remplit de nuages de résidus noirs et d'outils ressemblant à ceux trouvés à l'intérieur d'une horloge. La version du frère de Miyu est un champ sombre enneigé avec un torrent de neige violent: cela reflète comment il est prêt sacrifier sa propre vie et le monde pour une seule personne. Variations 'Archer' Anglais= I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, unlimited blade works. |-| Anglais littéral= My body is made out of swords. My blood is of iron and my heart of glass. I have overcome countless battlefields. Not even once retreating, Not even once being understood. He was always alone, intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords. Thus, his life has no meaning. That body was certainly made out of swords. |-| Français littéral= Mon corps est constitué d'épées. Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre. Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille. Pas une fois mis en déroute. Pas une seule fois compris. Il a toujours été seul, intoxiqué de victoires sur une colline d'épées. Sa vie, n'a donc pas de sens. Ce corps était certainement constitué d'épées. |-| Japonais= 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 ただの一度も敗走はなく、 ただの一度も理解されない。 彼の者は常に独り、剣の丘で勝利に酔う。 故に、生涯に意味はなく その体は、きっと剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada no ichido mo haisou wa naku Tada no ichido mo rikai sarenai Ka no mono wa tsune ni hitori, tsurugi no oka de shouri ni you Yue ni shougai ni imi wa naku Sono karada wa kitto tsurugi de dekiteita Shirou Anglais= I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was unlimited blade works. |-| Anglais littéral= My body is made out of swords. My blood is of iron and my heart of glass. I have overcome countless battlefields. Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious. The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords. Thus, my life needs no meaning. This body is made out of infinite swords |-| Français littéral= Mon corps est constitué d'épées. Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre. Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille. Pas une fois mis en déroute. Pas une seule fois vainqueur. Son porteur repose seul ici, forgeant l'acier sur une colline d'épées. Ma vie, n'a donc pas de sens. Ce corps est constitué d'innombrables épées. |-| Japonais= 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗 ただの一度の敗走もなく ただの一度の勝利もなし。 担い手はここに孤り、剣の丘で鉄を鍛つ。 ならば、わが生涯に意味は不要ず。 この体は、無限の剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada ichido no haisou mo naku Tada ichido no shouri mo nashi Ninai te wa koko ni hitori, tsurugi no oka de tetsu wo utsu Naraba waga shougai ni imi wa irazu Kono karada wa mugen no tsurugi de dekiteita Shirou (PRISMA☆ILLYA) Anglais= I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of beginning, Nor aware of the end. Withstood pain with inconsistent weapons, my hands will never hold anything. Yet, my flame never ends. My whole body was still Unlimited Blade Works |-| Anglais littéral= My body is made out of swords. My blood is of iron and my heart of glass. I have overcome countless battlefields. Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious. The orphan is alone again, striking diamond dust on a hill of swords. But this life is not yet over. This false body was still made of swords. |-| Français littéral= Mon corps est constitué d'épées. Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre. Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille. Pas une fois mis en déroute. Pas une seule fois vainqueur. L'orphelin est une fois de plus seul, frappant une poussière de diamants sur une colline d'épées. Mais cette vie n'est pas encore terminée. Ce faux corps était encore constitué d'épées. |-| Japonais= 体は剣で出来ている。 血潮は鉄で、心は硝子。 幾たびの戦場を越えて不敗。 たった一度の敗走もなく、 たった一度の勝利もなし。 遺子はまた独り、剣の丘で細氷を砕く。 けれど、 この生涯はいまだ果てず。 偽りの体は、 それでも剣で出来ていた。 |-| Romaji= Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU Ikutabi no senjou wo koete fuhai Tada ichido no haisou mo naku Tada ichido no shouri mo nashi Ishi wa mata hitori, tsurugi no oka de saihyō wo kudaku Keredo, kono shōgai wa imada hatezu Itsuwari no karada wa, soredemo tsurugi de dekite ita en:Unlimited Blade Works Catégorie:Nobles Phantasmes